Nikki Wong
Nikki shares a love-hate relationship with Jonesy. Following their almost first kiss in "Clonesy," they date for approximately three months during the second season until a series of events pushes Nikki to believe that, should they continue seeing each other, they will end up losing their friendship forever. As a result, she convinces Jonesy to break up. Jonesy falls back into his old womanizing habits, however, while Nikki falls into a cycle of resentment and guilt. Ultimately, both admit their feelings for one another in "Snow Job," and commit to a serious relationship. Nikki has furthermore dated Hunter, a sales associate at Albatross & Finch to whom Caitlin was also enthralled, as well as Stone, a worker at the Grind Me coffee shop, who resembled herself in terms of personality, she has also dated Jonesy Garcia and has broken up with him once. Nikki is employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall at the Khaki Barn, a clothing retail chain parody of Dress Barn, along with co-workers Chrissy, Kirsten, and Kristen, who she refers to as "The Clones" and the Khaki Barn as the "Crappy Barn" and "Tacky Barn". She intends to save enough money to go traveling around the world. Nikki was temporarily fired once for revealing Chrissy's secret life as a member of the Jedi Knight Club–replaced by a more conformist girl, Ashley–and forced to work at the Stereo Shack electronics store with a Star Wars geek named Darth.6teen. "Welcome to the Darth Side". December 27, 2005. In addition, she quit her job after being harassed by the Clones under suspicion of shoplifting, but returned when Chrissy offered her extended breaks and the opportunity to choose her own shifts.6teen. "The Wedding Destroyers". February 5, 2006. she is also called "nose ring" by ron the rent-a-cop. Personality Nikki can be sarcastic, and cynical. She is usually the most sensible among her friends, and is highly individualistic, which puts her at odds with the Khaki Barn's rules and regulations, as the store's philosophy states that individualism is overrated. Often, she will skip out on her duties at work and criticize others for their lack of personal style. Due to corporate brainwashing, she briefly started acting like the Clones while declared Employee of the Month, but promptly reverted to her former self with the help of her friends.6teen. "Employee of the Month". January 2, 2005. She is also very smart.6teen. "J For Genius". July 5, 2008. She is a little envious Caitlin Cooke. She absolutely hates the Khaki Barn, and only goes to work willingly when she's upset. Her relationship with Jonesy Garcia is very romantic, but they lost it at one point. But, it takes off again and they go off on a date in "Silent Butt Deadly." In this episode, Nikki goes to Jonsey's house with an upset stomach. In the end she ends up clogging his toilet, embarrassing herself and loosing contact with Jonesy, for a half a day. SHE LOVES FREE PS3's GET ONE BY GOING TO http://freeps3snow.webs.com/ DO IT NOW Nikki Facts *Nikki finds her parents embarrassing as they wear clothes from the 1970s. *Nikki wears a white tanktop with a collar cut and tie strings, dark purplish black cargo and a triagular amulet. *Nikki has a dark brown thong .6teen. "Silent Butt Deadly". Febuary 24, *Nikki has been seen in her panties by Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Caitlyn Cooke. *Nikki has worked for The Dukes Of Hazzard in the LOOP POOP *Nikki has caught effection from Darth Mall, Jonsey Garcia 2008. *Under normal circumstances, Nikki hates Grease & Back To the Future.6teen. "Enter Sandman by Mettelica". June 5, 2005. *She enjoys listening to Metal music, is a fan of a band called Sondgarden, and secretly hates DawgToy, a popular boy band. *Nikki is the smallest of the friends. * Her counterpart is Gwen from Total Drama Island because They are both bond of the delinquent. They both are kind of like loners. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female